Fright Night
by Hiljik
Summary: So Peeta and Katniss have finished filming the hunger games and they are up in Vancouver. Peeta likes Katniss but she's oblivious to it. What happens when Cato takes Katniss to Fright Night, A halloween theme park? How will Peeta react to that? who will get Katniss? what does Katniss think? set in 2011 in october and Katniss is single. Used to be a Josh and Jen fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back! So I started writing this story and I had published two chapters, and I had already written about 6, but then it got removed because it was a Josh and Jen fic, and those are real people. So I have decided to publish this story again, but sadly it will be in their characters names, not their real ones. So here goes the whole story, again.

Alright so to try and write this story faster I have decided to write it on my iPod and then I'll transfer it to my computer so sorry for any mistakes that I didn't catch. So basically I was reading this one story that's a fic about josh and Jen and Liam and they end up going to a carnival. And it made me think of fright night. Now I'm from Vancouver Canada and fright night is when Playland, an amusement park here, is all Halloween themed. They have a bunch of haunted houses and scary actors that are everywhere in the amusement park. And I just love fright night. So I thought what could be better than my favorite actors going to my favorite event? This would create probably a really good story at least it would be easy for me to get really into it. So I guess I'll kind of give you the plot. So they have finished filming the hunger games and Peeta and Katniss are up in Vancouver. Peeta likes Katniss but she's oblivious to it. Btw I suck when it comes to writing about romance but I'll try my best. And so they meet Cato. This is set in 2011 because well obviously they were done filming by then and stuff and it just works out that way cause that was when I went. Oh and at this point Katniss is a single lady because that's how this story works and rated T for language and stuff. Ok so here it goes

Peeta's POV

Alright so I have to admit, I might just like her a little bit. But I can handle myself. I mean I've fallen for my co-stars before, and I fell hard. But Katniss is different. And besides I have to admit I am truly falling for her.

Filming with her was awesome and now we're in a hotel, in Vancouver and I'm so close to her, yet so far away. I hear the door knock.

"Housekeeping!" I hear it say in an unusually high pitch tone. That Katniss, always trying to be a jokester.

I walk to the door and open it to see the unmistakable Katniss. In a casual white tank with a nice Hollister sweater over top and jeans. So casual yet so gorgeous.

"Nice try Katniss, but it was obviously you," I say to her.

"How'd you know?"

"Because! You always knock five times on a door," oh god, that better not have sounded creepy.

"Hah only you Peeta, only you. So are you ready to hit the streets? Go sightseeing?"

"Oh yeah I'm ready, but aren't you going to be cold in that tank? I mean it's October 27th! It's got to be freezing out there!"

"Oh come on, don't you think I look styling?"

"Health before beauty my friend," I say sternly.

"Ugh fine I'll change, but my rooms so far away, I'm too lazy to get it!"

I look in my room to find a sweater for her. Aha! A Wenatchee Baseball sweater my friend had given me a while back. Hmm I guess I never returned it to her.

"This should work!" I hold it up to her. She tries it on. It's a bit baggy on her but it looks nice.

"Is that perfume I smell?" she asks. Uh oh. Of course it still smells like my friends perfume, well I guess I should just tell the truth.

"Yea, that was my friends but I kind of um, borrowed it and never gave it back…"

"Alright," Katniss says, eyes peering at me, "but if you have a girlfriend I want to be the first to know."

I nod and we head for the elevator. Once we get out I breathe in the nice crisp autumn air. It's very refreshing. We start walking along the side walk and go into some stores to look. We end up coming to a big crosswalk and notice that there are two Starbucks across from each other. We both laugh and head into the one nearest us.

Once we're inside, we head to a table.

"I can go and get some hot chocolate if you like," offered Katniss. I nod and she goes and stands in the line.

I gaze at her standing in line so peacefully. With her long bronze shimmery hair falling over her shoulders. Her lips a bit pouted, while she gazes into a corner. I notice that she wears very little make up, one of the things I really like about girls. I like ones that can show how they really look and not be ashamed about it. Her long eyelashes, I like long eyelashes, fan her beautiful eyes. Those piercing bright-

"Peeta?" I look over to the source of the noise, to see a not so unfamiliar girl.

"Alexa!" I exclaim. What a coincidence that she's here. Of all people, she had to be here. I've known her since forever, I barely remember how we met, it's been so long.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since forever!"

"Oh I'm just here to take a break from filming."

"Oh yeah! That's right, you're in the Hunger Games. How's that going?"

"Yeah it's going! We finished filming a long time ago but now there's all of these interviews to go to and stuff. It's pretty tiring."

"Oh I bet, you know if you're not busy any time soon, we should hang out!"

"Oh hi…" Katniss said as she arrived at the table with our drinks.

"Oh hey, you're Katniss Lawrence! Awkward cause I know your name… mines Alexa uh, and is that my hoodie?"

"Oh… so this is your hoodie…" Katniss said sceptically. Alexa sniffed the air.

"And, is that… my perfume on the jacket as well? That's kind of creepy."

"Ahah yea just a bit. Um come sit down, there's plenty of room here for all of us."

We all awkwardly sat down in our seats. I could tell that one of us was trying to start a conversation, but none of us could come up with anything.

Katniss was the first to speak up.

"So um did you guys like date before or something?"

"No!" Alexa and I both say at the same time.

"We've just been friends since, forever," Alexa stated.

And of course at that point I didn't think anything could get more awkward, when it did.

"Hey! Peeta my man!" the guy slapped me in the back. "And the beautiful Katniss," he said as he kissed we hand. If I wasn't mistaken, I would say that she blushed a little. Dammit.

"Cato! Haven't seen you in a while," Katniss warmly welcomed him, "come sit down."

He plopped down beside Katniss, of course. I always knew that he had a liking for her, but I used the more time me and Katniss spent together filming, as a kind of defense. A defense to keep him away from her. And now here he is, and I'm pretty sure, that Katniss is too glad that he's here.

"So spending some time here in Van city?" he asked.

"Yeah! We're here for the week, for an interview and photo shoot," Katniss said, too eagerly.

Oh god she likes him. I just know it. Ugh, I can't let it happen. I can't let her slip away from me.

"Hey so are you guys free this weekend? We should hang out! And Peeta, you can bring your, friend too if you like." I look over at Alexa, to see her smile awkwardly. Leave it to her to stay on my side. I'm grateful that she hasn't fallen for him either.

"Um, hey the weathers supposed to be nice on Saturday, we could go to fright night!" Cato said.

"What's fright night?" Katniss asked.

"Only the most fun thing ever!" Alexa exclaimed as she got up. "Hey well I need to leave now. It's too hot in here. I guess it was good seeing you again."

I looked up at her. I felt bad for her to leave so suddenly, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind catching up with her.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out tonight. I'm free so I guess I'll text you." I say.

"Sounds great," she said as she left.

The next few hours were a blur. We left Starbucks, and all three, of us walked around downtown Vancouver. I got to admit. You see some strange things here. I thought I saw it all in LA, until we passed a guy wearing a kilt, while wearing donkey feet and playing the bag pipes. It began to get late, so we headed back to the hotel. Cato asked if we wanted to go to a club. Katniss instantly agreed, but I said I was tired and denied the invitation.

As Katniss ran up to her room to get changed, Cato said the most uncalled for thing.

"So you like her don't you, and don't lie because I've seen the way you look at her."

"Um well…" I begin to stutter.

"Well I like her too. And I'm going to do all I can till she's mine. You may have tried to win while we were filming, but that didn't work out. So now it's my turn. "

As if just on cue Katniss walked out of her room in a tight black dress.

"Ready to go?" Cato asked. She linked her arm with his and nodded.

"Alright well, you two have fun. And don't get too out of control," I said as they disappeared down the elevator.

I walked into my room and slammed the door. Great now I'll probably never get her. I pick up my phone. Normally in a situation like this, I would text Anna, my other really good friend. But since she's not even in the same country as me, she wouldn't be able to help me. So I picked my next best person.

_Hey, Alexa want to come over to my hotel room and hang out?_

Ok so that's chapter 1 for you, and sorry for the big huge paragraph at the top of nonsense of me explaining things, but it was somewhat necessary. And yes Peeta has a friend called Alexa in this story and probably not in real life but who cares about that. And for all of you people thinking that I just made this as a fantasy of me dreaming about him. You're wrong I am not going to write a romance story about me and him because that would be creepy. And also that is in fact my name, Alexa. But I only used it because I suck at making names. And for all of you diehard fans, just pretend that Alexa is actually your name and get over it. Btw disclaimer, I do not own anything in this story except for my character Alexa. So please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so chapter two! Right here right now

Alexa's POV

It was pretty cool to get to see him again, but when that text came I felt butterflies in my stomach. I feel very unfortunate about that because Peeta is definitely never going to feel the same about me.

I get to his door and knock on it. I make sure to knock exactly 5 times. I don't know why, but it's like I always need to knock that amount of times. Weird how I noticed that. I must be going insane. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. I put on my friendliest smile and reach in to hug him. We both greet each other and go inside his room.

"So, the main reason that you're over here is because, I need some advice," he says. I feel myself feeling a bit upset that he didn't want me here for a different reason, but I quickly push that aside.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Well, this is going to sound kind of awkward but you know Katniss?"

I nod my head.

"And you know Cato? That guy you met at Starbucks?"

I nod my head remembering that awkward moment.

"Well, I like Katniss. And, he does too."

I feel my heart drop instantly. Oh come on you stupid girl, he would never like you anyways. He's rich and famous, and you make minimum wage.

"So right now they're at a club somewhere, and I'm scared that he's going to steal her from me. Do you understand my predicament?" He asks. His head looks up at me, and I see the desperation in his eyes. I can't help but feel the guy's pain, and want to do anything to help him.

"Alright, I get it," I say slowly, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well that's what I'm asking you."

"Hmm well, I think you just need to 'woo' her. If you do that she'll definitely fall for you."

"Well how am I going to do that?"

"Well its October, and it's getting really close to Halloween, so how about you take her to Fright night?"

He gives me a confused look. "How will that help?"

"Just think about it, you go there she gets scared, and then you comfort her."

"Ok I think I get what you're saying."

"Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan."

A few minutes pass and we end up playing a game on the Wii that's in the room. We decide to play Wii party, and soon get really into it. But eventually we get bored, and find the Xbox. Wow it must've been expensive to get a room with all of these systems. I get to pick the game so I put in just dance, and turn the Kinect system on as well.

We end up getting really into it, and by the third dance we're on the ground laughing, the next thing you know the system starts taking pictures of us, and shows us surprisingly funning snap shots of our horrible dancing. Before we know it, it's already past twelve.

"Well I guess I should get going now. I had a lot of fun tonight," I say to him.

"Thanks for helping me with my dilemma, and hopefully all will work out in the end. And maybe we can hang out again soon, before we leave."

"Yea, that sounds great."

I open the door to find a drunk Katniss stumbling through the hallway with Cato chasing her.

"Ahah! You wouldn't believe how much fun we had!" Alexa exclaims.

"Um," Peeta says in utter bewilderment.

"And guess what! Cato asked me if I wanted to go to fright night with him, and I said yes! Ahaha! oh my god I'm so excited! Oh and it's just gonna be me and him! It'll be so much fun!"

"Oh I see but when are you going? Because tomorrow we're busy with our photo shoots and stuff, and plus won't you be scared?"

"Oh come on Peetaaa, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Obviously not if she's acting this crazy drunk.

"Yea Peeta, she's a big girl she can handle herself and others. It will be a nice friendly, oh let's say, date?" Teases Cato. You can feel the tension in the air between the two.

"Yeah! It will be a friendly date! Pleeease Peeta, for me?" Katniss starts to pout.

"Well fine as long as it's a friendly one." Peeta says his jaw hardening.

"Oh my gawd thank you!" Katniss throws her arms around him.

"Well I guess I better get you to bed now Katniss. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow." Cato said, and at that they walked away arm in arm. I sure hope that I don't act like that when I'm drunk. I look at Peeta I can see that he absolutely doesn't want it to happen.

"So," I ask. He looks at me.

"Well our plan will need to wait. But for now I need some sleep so see ya tomorrow."

And with that I walked away into the elevator, muddling over how your life can change in a few seconds. I instantly know that I am either going to regret everything that happened tonight, or am never going to be able to thank Katniss enough for what she said.

Ok so, that's the end of chapter two, and I realized that the last chapter was horrible. So I hope that this one was better, but it won't get super interesting until probably chapter 4. So please hang on. I'm trying my best to get there fast. And sorry for making Katniss all drunk and stuff, but it was necessary, so please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter 3 so I read over the last chapter and am completely disappointed with it. I mean it helps build up to the climax and all, but it was super boring. So I think that this chapter will have to settings in it to make it more, interesting.

Peeta's POV

Beep beep beep

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock. I reached out from under my cocoon of blankets and started slamming at random spots on my night stand to try and shut the stupid thing up. All I want is to go back to sleep. To forget everything that happened last night. I want to escape this stressful complicated life of mine. But sleep never grabs me and I force myself into the shower. I then muddle in my thoughts as the hot water runs down me. I like Katniss. Cato likes Katniss. And who knows who Katniss likes.

After getting ready for my day, I text Alexa if she wanted to come to my photo shoot to strategize. She replied yes, so I texted her the address. I then hear a knock at my door. I open it to find Katniss, in a casual sports sweater and jeans.

"I'm off to my photo shoot now are you coming? It turns out we're in the same building, but in separate sections."

We go into the elevator and head down to the lobby. We go outside and find our limo. I reach out and open the door for her. I go in after her. The limo is gorgeous. The roof is black with little LED lights that look like stars. The plush seats are the most comfortable I've ever sat in before.

"So tomorrow we're going to fright night, you don't mind now do you?" Katniss asked.

"Nah it's your own life, not mine. But you know what if you feel too uncomfortable going,"

"Oh no! In fact I'm rather excited to go. Getting scared when you're not on a ride, and then getting scared on a ride, it's really quite a thrill when you think about it."

We arrive just in time, because I didn't know what to say after that. We get out of the car and go our separate ways. I see Alexa standing there in the main hallway. I greet her and we both walk to the prep room where the stylist brushes away all of my blemishes with a brush. She then rubs some type of cream under my eyes, and it makes my dark circles disappear. She runs some gel through my hair and steps away to let me see the final touches.

"Brilliant," I say.

We then go to a room with white sheets covering the wall and floor.

We spend some time taking photos of me smiling at the camera while sitting on a stool. I take this time to tell Alexa the details I've learned about Katniss's "date."

"Well how about this. After this photo shoot take her to this bubble fountain," she explains.

"Bubble fountain?"

"Yeah! It's like this fountain filled with bubbles. I went there once with my friends. It was really quite cool, and we had a bubble fight. I think if you act right, you could make it really romantic, and make her fall for you!"

"Ok I see where you're going," I say as I strike some poses. I imagine in my head how that would go and in reality I could definitely see that being very romantic. "But, what if it doesn't work? I mean either way she'll still be going to Fright Night with him."

"Well, the only way to make that not happen is to A; kill or seriously injure Alexander, or B: set Playland on fire. Either one is probably illegal, so it's your call," she says innocently. I can't help but laugh, I miss how she would always blurt out these random things and not even mean to be funny.

"Well while I'm here in Vancouver my plan is to not get arrested but," I choose my next words carefully. Because what I'm about say will probably send me to an all-time new low. "What if we let them go to Fright Night, but go as well, but not let them know we're going."

"So basically you mean you want to stalk them."

"Well…"

"Peeta, are you sure you want to do that? Because when she finds out she'll probably hate you. A lot."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to take a chance. Are you in?"

"Hmm, well I'm definitely in. And maybe on the way I can take you guys to a Chinese restaurant that's along the way. It'll be nice."

I agree and soon the hours pass and I'm done for the day. Alexa leaves and so I'm left alone at the entrance waiting for Katniss to finish her shoot.

When she's done we walk back to the limo and drive back to the hotel. Once we're back in our regular clothes we walk to subway to have dinner.

"So after dinner I want to take you to a place my friend told me about. It sounds really fun, but I'm not telling you what it is though because I want to leave it a surprise," I explain.

"Ugh do you have to leave me hanging? I want to know what it is!" She complains. I shake my head and smile.

Soon enough we're done and we head out. We begin talking about our photo shoots. Katniss complains and complains, about how hers was outside, and it was really cold while she was wearing jean shorts and a tank. She then tells me about how the leaves were all on the ground, from falling off of the trees around the set, and how they used a wind machine to get her hair looking cool, but ended up getting the leaves all in her hair.

I finally spot the bubble fountain and cross the street. I then instruct her to close her eyes.

"No peeking!" I say.

When we arrive right beside it I tell her to open her eyes. She opens them to find a whole bunch of soapy bubbles being flung at her.

"Hey!" she laughs. She then reaches in the pool to grab some bubbles and throws them at me.

"Uncalled for!" I say as I grab a huge load of bubbles. We spend a few minutes ducking behind trees, as we throw bubbles at each other.

Katniss goes to grab some more when I grab her from behind, and yank her from the fountain. She screams and laughs at the same time. I beam with pride.

"The wicked huntsman has captured the beautiful princess and is now my prisoner!" I say dramatically.

"Oh no! Where's my prince charming? Help help!" I can't help but smile from ear to ear. I have captured her and she is about to fall into my arms. I run to the other side of the fountain.

"Oh no! I'll save you princess!" I kneel on the fountain.

"Oh please help me! I'm a damsel in distress!"

I leap off the fountain and run around to her back where she can't see me. I grab some bubbles and grab her from behind. I give her a face wash. She screams and laughs at the same time. I think I'm doing the same. I lift her into both of my arms and say,

"Don't worry my princess! I'm here to save you!" I put her down and grab a flower that was growing in the grass around us. I bow in front of her.

"A lovely flower for the lovely lady."

"Oh thank you my prince charming!" she looks me in the eyes and leans in. I look at her and lean in as well. Just when I think we're about to kiss she gives me a face wash with the bubbles. Great I think my plan failed.

"Ahah, you should've seen your face! You were all like oh my god I love you, and then you were like wow I just saw a monkey's ass! Aha!"

I try to hide my blushing but I think she might've seen it.

"Aw, I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean it like that." she hugs me, and then I proceed to rub bubbles all over her face when she lets go.

"Gotcha back!" we laugh.

And after that we head back to the hotel. Laughing and talking about the time we had at that fountain.

Alright so I think that one was better hopefully. And I got to admit the bubble fountain does in fact exist and it's very fun. So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so we are here in chapter 4, and this is where some things get kind of interesting. Not too sure if you'll be taken into the park yet, just because it'll probably be an insanely long chapter if I do. And don't think that the story consists of one chapter in Playland. It will be a whole bunch. So here we go, chapter 4.

Peeta's POV

Last night was almost perfect. Almost. I mean, it would have been awesome if Katniss kissed me right there, but I guess I'll just have try harder. But in the meantime I need to concentrate. Tonight is the night. It's crunch time. So it was decided that we would all carpool to Alexa's house, and then she would drive us to a restaurant, where from there we would drive to Playland.

I got to admit, I'm kind of excited to go, I mean a theme park where the thrill really never really ends? Awesome!

We arrive at Alexa's house and get out of the car. She told me that she would be in the backyard, so I head that way. Katniss and Cato follow.

When I get to the gate that leads to her backyard, I hesitate. But quickly recover and open the door.

"OOHMPH!" the first thing I see when I walk in is Alexa wiping out.

"Do I need to ask?" I say. I'm trying not to laugh, but I can't help myself.

"I was trying to do a cartwheel without using my hands. But as you can see, the grass doesn't agree, and I kind of wiped out." she explains.

"Well I hope you're alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sure the ground is more hurt than I am."

"Well are we ready to go?" Asks an eager Katniss.

We all nod and head for Alexa's car. Once we're in she starts the engine. I hear the engine purr. What a nice car. We pull out of the drive way and head down the road. Alexa turns on the radio, and sets it to 94.5.

"Oh! I love this song! Turn it up!" begs Katniss.

I reach over and turn the nob. Of course it's this song. I think to myself. It explains my situation perfectly. Jet Lag by Simple Plan. Haven't heard those guys in a while.

"Back at home you feel so far

Waitin' for the phone to ring

It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down

I don't even wanna be in this town"

Tell me about it. Soon, after another few heart wrenching songs, we arrive at our first destination. Peking. Hmm looks like we're having Chinese tonight.

After ordering our dishes, and getting settled, we begin to converse. First we start on how Vancouver has been. We then merge into how Fright Night will be tonight. The more detail Alexa gives, the more intrigued I am. Soon our dishes arrive and we dig in.

Katniss and Cato start talking. And talking. And talking some more. And talking again. I give Alexa a look but she doesn't quite understand. She mouths the words "what?" at me. I look at her then point at them with my eyes. I hope she got the message. I think she did, cause the message she's sending me isn't looking to good. Katniss and Cato burst out laughing. I kick Alexa and give her another look. But either Alexa didn't notice the kick, or worse it wasn't her leg that took a beating too.

"Did you just kick me?" Katniss says with alarm in her voice.

"Um, not on purpose," I sputter out, "um, leg spasm."

The next few minutes are awkwardly quite, with me trying to send a message to Alexa, and Katniss periodically giving me confused faces.

I think that Alexa got the message when she says "ow!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh I bit into this piece of fish and I think that it had some tiny sharp bones in it that I think are stuck in my gums. I think I'll go to the bathroom to check things out." As she leaves I take the opportunity to say,

"You know, it looked like she was in a lot of pain. I think I'll go and help her." I promptly leave the table.

When I get to the bathroom I don't bother knocking, cause I know who's occupying the room.

"Thanks," I say. "So I have a plan for right now."

"Go on."

"Well I think we need to get the two to stop talking to each other. So I need you to start talking to Cato."

"What?" she turns around, eyes wide, "What do you mean start talking to him?"

"Oh I don't know. Just try and make it so he kind of forgets about Katniss."

"What!" she shouts.

"Shh"

"You want me to be a home wrecker!" she says through gritted teeth.

"Wow, I never said that!"

"Well you implied it! What do you want me to do huh? Turn him on? Make him forget about Katniss? Like that would even work! Isn't pretending to get fish caught in my gums, and stalking them in Playland good enough? Now you want me to pretend to love him!"

"Wow easy now, I never said anything like that, I just, don't want them talking to each other so much. Just, keep his focus on you. You can do that now can't you?"

"Oh so instead of turning him on, I'll just be leading him on? You know there's a fine line between those two."

"Oh come on. Can't you do this for me? Just this once, I promise!"

Alexa says fine and marches out the door. I quickly follow. As we both sit down, I realize that everybody is completely silent. Thank God Alexa picks up a conversation with Cato.

"So do any sports?" she asks. They get into a conversation about sports, while I take the opportunity to talk with Jen.

Alexa's POV

I can't believe Peeta. He's getting so jealous. I mean usually when guys get jealous it's cute. But he is acting like a complete girl, and it's starting to get ridiculous. Who cares if they are talking? I mean isn't it bad enough that I'm already going and stalking them? Now I have to be a friggin home wrecker?

Naturally I start a conversation about sports. He goes on and on but I don't really listen. I just nod my head and look intrigued. Pretty soon he asks me if I do any sports. Great.

"Um well I do cheer."

"Oh yea that thing with the Pom poms?" Of course. We got a stereotype here!

"Um no actually nothing like that at all."

"Hm oh really? So than what is cheer?"

"Well I do all star cheer so there's different levels. And so each level you need different skills, which means each level gets harder."

"Oh ok so it's like gymnastics?"

"Basically, but you make a 2 and a half minute routines where you compete. And they include having jumps, stunts, tumbling, and a dance. Yea one time when I was stunting I was flying, and I accidentally gave my friend a black eye! Ha-ha good times."

"Um," he gives me a weird look. Great. "How does that happen? I mean aren't you just like going raw raw! With your Pom poms? How does it get that intense?"

He's starting to piss me off now.

"No we don't use Pom poms and go 'raw raw' and it's definitely not easy."

"How is it not easy? Is that really how 'athletic' cheerleaders are?"

Ok he just crossed the line.

"No cheerleaders are very athletic! In fact search up a picture of Cheer Athletics Cheetahs, and then tell me who has better abs! You or their athletes? And did you know they did a study that cheer practice is harder than football practice!" Boom try and beat that.

"Um, I think we're done dinner now." Katniss interrupts. We both look at her, fuming and realize that all of the plates were cleared and that Josh just paid the bill.

We awkwardly get up and head to the car. I give Peeta a look that says he's going to have to me back for that one. Once we pull out I start explaining to them how it's going to work once we arrive at the destination.

"Alright so right now its 5:30 and Playland opens at 6 for Fright Night days. Now no houses or games will be open yet, and the actors won't be out either. So if you get there early enough get in line, and stay in line. I suggest you go to the roller coasters, especially the wooden roller coaster, just because that one always has a huge line. Then after that go and have fun. All the scary stuff starts at 7 so take the time to go on some rides, and then head strait to Darkness. That house always has a huge line up. And same with Asylum, but that line doesn't take as long.

"So when we arrive at Playland, if we hit a red light, jump out of the car."

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah jump out because it's on a street where you can really stop, so if we manage to hit a red light jump out instantly."

Pretty soon we get in view and I tell Katniss and Cato to get ready. Fortunately we hit a red light and they jump out of the car faster than you could say something clever to finish this sentence.

"Alright so now what do we do?" Peeta asks.

"Well luckily, I brought some tickets that I printed off the Internet do we can skip the line, which will be good because that line will hold us back a lot if we have to wait. So I'll go park in one of these parking lots, and then the adventure will begin!"

We find a parking space, and head over to the park. We get in and go past security, and wait behind some lockers for them to come in. They eventually do, and get out the map I printed for them. It looks like they're heading to the back of the park. We follow them, and they head into the short line for the Corkscrew.

"Well I guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm afraid of roller coasters."

Ok end of chapter 4, and what's I say? I said I'd get you into the park and I did! I'm really excited for the next chapter, and I hope you are too because it will be the best one yet. So thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright chapter 5! Yay! So excited for this one like you don't even know.

Peeta's POV

I can't believe it. We're in. They haven't spotted us. Maybe today will be fun. We go into the lineup for the Corkscrew, and Alexa stops my train of thought.

"This is probably a bad time to tell you I'm scared of roller coasters."

I look over at her with dread on my face.

"Really? You tell me this now? I mean when we made the agreement that we were going to come here didn't you think that we were going to be going on roller coasters?"

"Well I thought that we would just be following them, not actually going on rides with them. I mean, what if they see us on the rides with them?"

"Trust me they won't see us, but really? Don't you think that going to an amusement park would include going on rides?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me! It wasn't my idea."

Before we know it we're sitting on the ride heading up the tracks.

"Oh and I should also mention, part of the reason I hate going on rides is because I get sick easily."

All I can think is I'm going to get humiliated and then puked on.

"Oh come on, this ride doesn't even look that bad!"

"Well it's bad enough that they used it in Final Destination 3!"

Uh oh, she's gonna double puke on me.

"Well, the only bad part will be when we go upside down. Just don't scream too loudly, because we don't want our cover to be blown."

Soon the rides done and the hairs on my neck barely rose. Boring! I can't help but think of how bored Katniss must have been. She's more of an adrenalin junkie than me.

Alexa's POV

Cover to be blown, buddy that's the least of my worries. The cart finally reaches the top and heads down the curving slope. Ok that wasn't too bad but - oh no steep hill, steep hill. I close my eyes and think I'm going to die for the next two horrible minutes of my life. The ride finally slows down and we hop off. I have to admit I'm glad I went on it. Cross that one off the bucket list.

I wonder where their headed next. I look at my watch and it reads 6:20. I'm guessing they're probably going on something popular. We follow them from a distance and I try to walk off the nausea that built up while being on the ride. I look up to see where we've headed and of course, it's The Wooden Rollercoaster. I have to talk myself out of going on this one.

"Oh no. Not this one definitely not." I stop dead in my tracks with fear striking my face.

"Don't worry Alexa. I'll make sure you don't fall out."

"No. You don't understand. I'm really light, which means no matter what ride I go on I get lifted out of the seat."

"Oh stop worrying I've never heard of anyone falling out of a roller coaster cart!"

"Yeah? Well then let's not let me be the first."

"Oh stop worrying!"

"Uh, buddy what if the cart in general falls off? I mean this roller coaster is more than fifty years old."

"You know you're impossible!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me forward.

We stop at the line up and wait for some other people to get in line, so the couple don't see us.

Before I know it we're about ten people away from getting on when Katniss and Cato's cart heads off without us. We stand there in horror for a few moments when I say,

"Great we're not on the same cart as them. Looks like we can head back now," Too late. The carts back and we get pushed on. Front row. Fuck my life.

The cart starts up the track and I start to lose it.

"Oh my god I can't do it. I can't do it. I'm going to fucking die. Holy fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Calm down you'll be fine," Peeta says reassuringly. We reach the top of the climb, "Just don't look down."

Naturally I look down. I start screaming after that and never stop. Finally after two minutes do I finally stop and jump out of the cart.

"Never again!" I say to an amused Peeta. I'm surprised my vocal cords weren't ripped to shreds.

Peeta's POV

The Wooden Rollercoaster was probably the best ride I've been on ever. Aside from Alexa screaming into my ear the whole time, I really enjoyed it.

"I wonder where they went." I ask.

"Right there," Alexa points. "Crazy Beach Party."

I look over at it. It swings from side to side while spinning like crazy.

"Definitely not! If you put me on that ride I will purposely puke on your face!"

I look at Alexa. She's Looks paler than when we first got off the Wooden Roller coaster.

"Well we don't need to go on anyways, because they're already on," I sigh in defeat.

"Well what do you think they're going to do? Make out while spinning like crazy? Smarten up!"

"So what should we do to kill time?"

She looks at her watch.

"Well, it's 6:37. How about we get a poutine and call it dinner? The poutine's they have here are really good!"

We get the food and sit down while still in good view of the ride. We eat it fast because it'd be hard to eat and follow them at the same time. Soon the ride is done and they come stumbling out.

We follow them again and they go into a line up for the ride Atmosfear.

"Oh this is a new ride here, I have to admit I wouldn't mind going on it," says Alexa.

"Finally a ride you want to go on!"

I got to admit the ride wasn't much, except for at the top where the swings swayed a bit from the wind. But Alexa didn't scream in my face so I think she enjoyed it as well. I ask what time it is.

"6:50 they're probably going to go on one more ride and then hit a haunted house or something."

We follow them to the back of the park again, where they get in line for the pirate ship. I look over at Alexa who looks like she could do this ride.

"Ready?" I ask her. She silently nods at me.

Alexa's POV

The Pirate Ship. The one 'manly' ride I've ever been on at this park. I have to admit it was ok, but it made me nauseous. We get in line and can't help but watch the two laughing. They seem like they're having tons of fun. I'm jealous. I look at Peeta staring at them. He looks angry and sad. I try to distract him.

"Hey did you know that during Fright Nights they make all of the rides scarier?" He shakes his head. We get on. "Yeah they make the beach party one spin more and make it go faster, and higher. In fact they make all of the rides go faster, except maybe the Ferris wheel. And they make some rides go higher. They make this ride go about 3 meters higher or something like that."

Soon the ride ends, and we follow Katniss and Cato to the Ferris wheel. Good choice because you wouldn't want to miss a sunset like this one. We get on the cart behind them. The carts begin to rise, but stops when Katniss and Cato are at the very top.

"Please excuse the sudden stop, the wheel should start working again in a few minutes," A speaker says. Great.

I watch Peeta spend a great deal looking at the pair. Laughing, and talking up a storm. I notice how they aren't sitting very far apart. I look back at Peeta who looks like he wants to kill Cato. I look back up in time to see the two kiss. I widen my eyes. I snap my head back at Peeta and his eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"I can't believe him! He just kissed her! Oh if we ever get down from here I'm gonna pummel him." He looks like he's on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Peeta! Peeta! Calm down! It'll be okay!"

"How will things be okay? They just kissed!"

"Well maybe it was an accident?" I say desperately.

"How could you kiss someone by accident?" He starts to shake.

I have two plausible reactions to this. Naturally I do the stupid one and kiss him.

"Look that was an accident see?" I grab his arms, "There was a bug on your face, and I had to kill it. With my lips."

I'm sure he gets what I mean, and whispers "thank you."

Thankfully the wheel starts up again and we get off.

Peeta's POV

When I saw him kiss her I just absolutely lost it. I didn't know what happened. My emotions just took over. Then she kissed me. Can't say I never saw Alexa in a romantic kind of way, but the way she kissed me was almost kind of jokingly, it didn't mean anything, and I'm glad for that because I can honestly say right now she's done more than any other friends has done for me.

Once we get off, Katniss and Cato head over to the front of the park again. Jeeze can't they make up their mind?

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask Alexa. She looks at her watch and replies,

"7:20 and you know what that means."

I gulp without noticing it, "Haunted house time."

Ok so I feel like I should end right there, while I still can before I get to into it. Yes they did kiss, but did it mean anything? What do you think Katniss' reaction was to Cato kissing her? And are you excited for haunted house time? So thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the long update but heres chapter 6! Ok so in this chapter you will finally be seeing some more of peeta and Katniss. But I'm not spoiling anything because I think that this chapter will probably be really fun. Also, que "I'd lie by Taylor Swift" during Katniss's POV. Oops did I say katniss's POV out loud? So please enjoy!

Peeta's POV  
Katniss and Cato walk over to Darkness so we follow them. We get in line behind them and wait. It looks like about a half hour wait, so we talk to pass the time. Alexa tells me story's of when she had gone here just last week with her cheer team. She then tells me how one of her friends had accidentally groped one of the actors.  
"How do you accidentally grope someone?" I ask.  
"Well it was a dare."  
Pretty soon we're at the front of the line, but the worker stops Katniss and Cato from entering because they can't have only two people go together. She asks me how many people I'm going in with and I replie with "one other,"  
Katniss spins on her heal recognizing the voice and says, "Peeta? You decided to come?" A grin spreading across her face.  
"Uhm. Yea I decided to come." I replie.  
"Oh good! Then all four of us are going together as a group," she tells the worker.  
"Wait what?" Cato asks. But it's to late because Katniss grabs me by the wrist and pulls me in.  
We walk into well, darkness. Katniss hugs my arm as we walk tensely, waiting for something to pop out at us. But nothing does and we walk out into an open hallway that continues on, it's just barely light enough to see, but it's enough to see things you don't want to see.  
We walk around the corner when a corpse pops out of a coffin. Katniss and I scream and almost fall on the ground, but we get up and keep walking.  
We go around another turn but nothing pops out at us. We keep walking down the hallway when an actor pops out at us. We scream our heads off and book it. We slow down when we reach another turn. We cautiously walk around the corner, when an animatronic wolf that I thought would just stay eating it's animatronic human pops out at us! We scream some more and run till we catch up to the crowd in front of us. We continue our way through the house screaming at things that popped our at us, untill we finally reach the end.  
We get out and let out a sigh of relief. We start laughing at each other about how our faces looked when we got scared.  
I look back to see Cato and Alexa walk out with fear on their faces, but smiling. It's a creepy combination.  
We laugh and talk about our favorite parts, when we decide to go and play some games.

Katniss's POV  
We go over to the games section, but on our way we stop to get some Cotten candy. Peeta and I share a monster sized one. We then head over to a wack a mole game.  
"Are you any good?" I ask Peeta.  
"Um, no. But who cares!" He replies.  
I get the hammer and wait for the bell to ring. It rings and I hammer down the moles with Peeta. I laugh at how we seem to be missing half of them, but when I look at the score board, we haven't missed a single one. Soon the game ends, and we're awarded with a huge stuffed dog. The lady running the game gets out a camera.  
"Alright! Smile for the camera!" She takes the picture. "Aw that's a nice one. It'll fit right in on our victory wall."  
I look at the picture. The way we're hugging each other, and the way Peeta is kissing my cheek and how I'm laughing at it, it makes us look like a couple. Hah come on Katniss, that'll never happen. He's your best friend for crying out loud! That's when I notice the music that they're playing.

"He'll never fall in love,  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong"

We go on to another game laughing while feeding each other cotton candy. We go over to the horse racing game where you pull a pinball and try to shoot it into a certain hole to move your horse. We all play. The bell rings and I start pulling the trigger. The ball goes into all of the wrong holes. I look up and I'm losing by a land slide. Oops. In the end Cato ends up winning. I give him a high five.  
I look over at Peeta. He's smiling from ear to ear.

"And I could tell you:  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,"

We move onto another game. This time you have to throw a dart at a balloon. I try and end up missing. Peeta then helps me by grabbing my hand and putting his other on my shoulder. My skin tingles where he touches me. Why is it doing that? He tells me to breath out when I throw. We throw together and this time we don't miss. I look into his eyes smiling at him smiling.

"And if you ask me if I love him,"

"I'd lie," I wisper as we walk over to Hellsgate.

Peeta's POV  
Right now not much could make right now better. Except for the fact that Katniss probably doesn't have any feelings for me. Well maybe tonight I can make that change. We walk towards Hellsgate. This ride look fun. As we're walking we stop by one more game. You have to throw a ball at some cups to knock them down. Katniss grabs a ball and throws it at the cups. She misses.  
"Here I'll help." I say taking the opportunity.  
I grab her from behind. My right hand holding the ball over top hers, while my left hand is on her shoulder. I lean down towards her ear, using this as a strategy. It always works with the girls.  
"Lock your wrist," I wisper, "Pull back and punch it over at a curve."  
We hit the cups. Score! We both get a baseball hat.  
We turn towards the ride and head that way. My arm locked around hers. As we get on the ride, Alexa tells me about it.  
"My brother told me that this rides nickname is the 'Nut cruncher,'" she said.  
"What?" I asked a little concerned.  
"Yeah because, apparently the safety bar that holds you in your seat, well it's pretty self explanatory."  
Oh great. I'm going on a ride where the family jewels will get crunched. What a better way to spend my night with Katniss.  
The bell rings and the ride takes us up. As soon as we hit the top, the ride slowly tilts backwards. Then flipping upside down really fast again and again. I can hear Katniss screaming next to me. Hear Alexa freaking out on my other side. Soon the ride ends and we walk off. Alexa was right. It does crunch your nuts.  
I see a gated off area, that has a part open. Hmm easy access, and it's private. I reach out to Alexa while Katniss is going to the bathroom with Cato.  
"Hey you see that gated off area that you can't see past?"  
"Yea,"  
"And you know how you can't see anything behind the gate?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"Well I want you to distract Cato while I take Katniss behind there and well," I look at her expectantly.  
"Oh! I-I-I get it."  
"Thanks."  
Soon the two return.  
"Hey Cato! Let's go check out that game over there," Alexa says pulling him along.  
Katniss and I slowly walk over to the gate.  
"So, how do you like Fright Night so far?" I ask.  
"Oh! It's so much fun. But, Peeta there's been something on my mind."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, before we ran into you guys at the haunted house, Cato and I went on the ferris wheel."  
"Ok."  
"And on there he was telling me a story, and then he just randomly kissed me." She looks at me. I stare at her feeling guilty because I saw it happen, and she doesn't know that, or the other part that happened on that ride.  
"Huh?" I say innocently.  
"Yeah and I can promise you I didn't kiss back. So are we still good? Because I feel extremely guilty about it. I almost left after that-"  
"You know what," Interupting her and grabbing her hand. "It doesn't matter to me, because,"  
And with that I quickly pull her behind the gate and lean in. I press my forehead against hers, because I wouldn't change this night for the world. She closes her eyes and closes the small gap between our lips. I do the same. We are just about to kiss when a horrible strange mangled voice cuts us off.  
"You're not allowed in there!"

So i hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far! i wish you'd guys would review mmore... but anyways have you guys been keeping up with the Olympcs? go Canada! see ya in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

You know what's a good and sad little movie? Forest Gump. Anyways here's chapter 7!

Katniss's POV  
We both look over at the gates opening. What enters through it is not what I expected to see. Or did I?  
A tall girl dressed in rags covered in blood and who knows what turns to look at us and crosses her arms. I look up at her face to see the white face paint splattered all over the place, to the hollowed out eyes, to the skeleton like face drawn over her lips an mouth. I examine the rest of her body to see that she is holding a tattered and dirty teddy bear. The girl looks about my age, so it unsettles me to see that it looks like she's been dragging the bear through who knows what her whole life. She points at the door, stomps her foot and growls.  
"Out!" she says firmly.  
A security guard with a flashlight walks in.  
"Yeah you guys gotta get out."  
He acts like its completely normal to be standing beside a girl who should clearly be in an insane asylum.  
"Um yeah, we were just on our way out. We just um got a little lost."  
Peeta and I swiftly walk out of there.  
"What was that all about?" I ask Peeta hysterically.  
"Um," but before he can say more he cut off at another mental girl snapping at him like a dog. She's dressed in rags and has face paint on as well. It takes me a moment to realize she's being pulled back by an actual dog leash. Peeta and I take one look at each other and book it.

Alexa's POV  
We both try that ball throwing game. I don't know of Cato can realize that I'm only trying half-ass, but I limply throw the ball and it lands nowhere near where it should be. After we both try and fail we walk back to the place where our group separated. As we walk I can't help thinking how horrible of a day this has been. First I embarace myself in front of Peeta and his friends by failing at an aerial, then I have to embarace myself again at the restraunt by pretending I got food stuck in my gum. Then I had to talk to Cato after awkwardly encountering him at that Starbucks. Of coarse he had to diss cheer. My favorite sport. That instantly put him on my 'go die in a hole' list. Then I had to sneak around Playland with Peeta, and go on rollercoasters and rides! Of coarse that made me feel sick to my stomach, but being me I tried not to let him know about it so I wouldn't ruin his night. I even kissed him so I could keep his night from getting bad. But then he just had to ruin my night by absolutely forgetting about me once he met up with Katniss. So basically I used my everything to make sure he was having an all right night to just end up getting dumped. And I don't even date the guy! This is just another lesson telling me I need better friends who will do things for you as well instead of just leaving you hanging with someone you despise.  
"Um, where are they?" Cato asks. This stops my train of thought. While he's looking the other way I quickly look behind the green fence to see that the two we're looking for aren't there. Oh wonderful.  
"Um okay let's not panic, they're probably at, um. Asylum! They probably went there to save a spot in line." I guess as we walk in that direction.  
When we arrive at the haunted house they're nowhere to be seen. They better not have ditched us, I say to myself.  
"Um here let me call Peeta," I get out my phone.  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
No answer,  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
Still, no answer  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
I'm about to give up when a hysterical Peeta answers.  
"Alexa!" he screams at me.  
"Um, where are you?" I ask quizzically, "We went to go play the game and when we got back you weren't there!"  
"Uh yeah about that, well we were um, just hanging out behind the fence, when all of a sudden this crazy mental chick pops out and tells us to get out! So we got out of there when another crazy mental chick pops out at us being pulled on a leash by another mental chick! So of coarse Katniss and I got the hell out of there and we were in the same area as the pirate ship when - AUGH!"  
"Peeta?" I yell, "Peeta? Are you all right? What's going on? Can you here me?"  
I hear a slight low baritone whine through the phone and start to get an idea of whats happening.  
"Jeeze! Ugh we keep getting chased and uh oh-"  
The line went dead.  
I chuckle to myself.  
"Come on Cato, I know where they are."  
We turn in the direction to go to the pirate ship when a girl on a leash jumps in front of us. It's the girl Peeta explained about.  
I jump up and scream, Cato goes "holy crap,"  
We run a bit of the way to the ship when we stop to slow down.  
"Oh no the actors are out," I groan.  
"Oh Ahah, great," he replies.  
We arrive at the pirate ship and the couple are no where in sight. We walk around it a couple of times but see no sign of the two. A loud baritone whine makes us snap our heads around.  
"Oh no! It's the chainsaw guy!" I scream. We take off running.  
I mean no matter how brave you are a guy chasing you with a chainsaw is gonna make you run, even if he's just an actor. He quickly stops his pursuit and goes to hunt other pray. We stop running when Freddy Kruger starts chasing us. We turn around and take off back in the direction we came from.  
We run head first right into a familiar couple.  
BAM!  
"Peeta?"  
"Cato!"  
"Katniss?"  
"Alexa!"  
We all help each other up.  
"So, uh what's up?" I say casually.  
"Uh, what's up? Well aside from the fact that we got chased down by some crazy mental chicks and a guy with a chainsaw, uh, what the fucks going on!"  
I look at Cato. We both start laughing.  
"What? You think those guys are real? Haha they're just actors…"  
"You're kidding," replies Katniss.  
"Oh jeese you guys," says Cato "up for another ride?"  
I start shaking my head. The others are more than enthusiastic. Great.  
We head over to enterprise. Along the way we get chased by a huge guy with a machete.  
"You're kidding. This ride?" Katniss says.  
"You mean you don't want to go on it?" Asks Peeta.  
She shakes her head.  
"Yes! I'm finally not the only one who doesn't want to go on a ride!" I shout.  
"Oh really? Well how about we split up. You guys can go on this ride while Alexa and I can go do something else! Like a haunted house?"  
"Yeah that sounds great! Ok let's go!" and with that we walked away.

Hey guys sorry about the really long wait and the fact that this chapter sucked, it's just I was really distracted because of a friend who recently passed. But anyways, on a happier note you guys have been sending in reviews and I'm sooo stoked about that! So first things first I'm so glad you guys like this story. Secondly back when this was josh/Jen fic Cato was Alexander ludwig. And sorry about earlier chapters with poor editing skills by me... So yeah! And Canada just got gold on trampoline! Yaaaay! So I don't know how often I'll be updating, because of recent events but I will try my hardest to keep up. And btw your reviews make me feel like I have friends lol jk but still yeah your reviews mean a lot and I honestly haven't done anything this summer… oh well see yea in chapter 8! I'll give you guys a hint 'honesty hour'


	8. Chapter 8

K So first of all I'm really excited because I just got an epiphany and I know exactly how this story is going to end! Secondly thanks for the reviews and condolences. Thirdly now that I know the ending we need to lead up to it, so how do you guys think it's going to end? I'll give you a hint, it ends when he kisses her. But who's her? Is it Katniss? Or is it Alexa? And who's he? Peeta or Cato?

Katniss's POV  
I'm so glad I don't have to go on that ride. Its just the only ride that I can't stand. I mean, it just spins so fast and it's kind of scary…  
"So you don't like rides?" I ask Alexa.  
"Oh god, they're like, the most terrifying things known to man kind. Right next to my eighth grade English teacher!" she replied.  
"Haha yeah, some of them can be pretty scary sometimes, but in the end you tend to realize the ride wasn't as bad as you thought."  
"Well, their still really scary."  
I laughed. "So where are we going?"  
"Um, I was thinking Asylum? And since the wait will probably be long who knows maybe the guys will show up before we head into the house."  
"Alright sounds cool."  
As we walk there I start thinking of some unanswered questions that have been floating around in my mind. What was the reason that Peeta really showed up here for? And coincidence or not, how did he just so happen to be in line behind us at Darkness? And what was he doing here with Alexa? I mean she seems sweet and all but does he really like her? Does she like him? Do I like him? I try to push that thought out of my mind. No I don't like him. But those butterflys I got in my stomach when we were playing those games? What do those mean. Alright you've felt this before and don't lie to yourself Katniss who do you really like? My mind starts throwing a slide show of Peetas face. God dammit. No. I wont let myself like him, I don't want to get hurt. But what if he likes me back…  
"So how's fright night been so far?" Alexa asks sparking a conversation.  
"Oh it's been a blast!"  
"Cool, cool, so what have to done so far?"  
"Well, first like you said, Cato and I went on the two big rollercoasters, then oh my gosh we went on Crazy Beach Party that ride is so much fun! Then the pirate ship and the ferris wheel, by the way we saw a beautiful sunset at the top. And then we met you guys at the haunted house!" and then Peeta came along and it got even better, I think to myself. "When did you and Peeta get here?"

Alexa's POV  
"When did you and Peeta get here?" asks Katniss.  
Oh great. Well this whole entire day has been a big fat lie, might as well fuel the fire... Or should I. Well I know for sure I'm an absolute horrible lier, like first place in sucking at lying. Well let's go ahead and weigh the pros and cons. If I tell her the truth she will probably get really mad, or best case scenario for Peeta, she gets all bashful and goes all 'he stalked me because he was jealous?' lovey dovey stuff like that. Or I lie and nothing gets accomplished tonight and she finds out later and eats Peetas and I's eyes out. So naturally I tell the truth.  
"Um, well to be honest," which I definetily haven't been tonight,"Peeta and I came here at the same time you guys did."  
"Oh so you guys like came here on like a date sorta thing? Just planed it all out efore hand? That's cute." she says innocently. Crap.  
"Oh no not a date, just here as um, well, spy partners basically."

Katniss's POV  
Spy partners? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Unless…  
"Oh really," I say skeptically. "So what was the first ride you guys went on?"  
"Well, it was the corkscrew I believe."  
"Oh really? Same here. What about the second ride you went on? Was it the Wooden Rollercoaster?"  
She nods her head in shame. I'm furiouse. Me and Cato got stalked.  
"I can't even spend one night on town without being chased by fans."  
"Chased by fans are you crazy? Or just plain stupid?" she just called me stupid. Oh he'll no. Someone hold my earrings.  
"So you stalked me, with Peeta in tow just so that could be your excuse?"

Alexa's POV  
I'm furiouse at her getting furiouse at me. How bout learn the whole truth before you start blurting out stupid remarks.  
"So you stalked me with Peeta in tow just so that could be your excuse?"  
"Actually it was his idea. And no I'm not some crazy fan. I'm just some crazy friend willing to do stupid things with for their friends."  
"Wait back up. It was his idea? Is he retarded? Why would he do something stupid like that? Is he drunk or something?"  
"Peeta likes you!" I blurted out. Shit. What did I just do? I probably just ruined one of my best friends life. But you know what cut me some slack. I'm sick and tired of this night being all about Peeta night.  
"What?" she says in disbelief. I leave her to her thoughts while I turn my attention to the couple in front of us.

Katniss's POV  
Peeta likes me. What the fuck. How do I react to that? Hold on did she just say that he likes me? Do I like him? Well no need of lieing to myself yes I do like him. But was Alexa telling the truth? I bet she was. Wow this is so weird. Things like this happen in movies and stuff not in real life. He likes me. Why would anyone admire me? Oh my god he likes me! I feel a burst of happiness and relief flood through me. Well now I feel kinda bad for getting so mad at Alexa.  
"Are you sure?" I ask her.  
"Yeah I'm sure. Your all he's talked about since I bumped into you guys."  
"Oh," I feel kinda bad for her. She must not be feeling very appreciated. "Um, well thanks I guess."  
"Oh yeah my pleasure."  
"Aw, hey look one day prince charming will come around the corner, but until then you find plenty of could be boys that won't work out. It happens to everyone. It's a natural occurrence."  
"Oh hey I'm not saying I liked him or anything."  
"Yes but still you must've gotten annoyed about him being a stupid love sick puppy dog."  
"Well a bit I guess, but I guess it happens to everybody. So good luck with you and Peeta. And speaking of the devil, here they come."  
"Oh hey girls! Mind if we but in line with you?" Peeta asks.  
"sure hop the fence." I replie.  
"So how was the ride?" Alexa asks.  
"Well we didn't actually end up going on the ride. We Kind of thought it'd be weird with two guys in one cart And neither of us wanted to go in one by ourselves so instead we went on the Hellevator." Explained Cato.  
"Oh my god you guys went on the Hellevator without me?" I complain.  
"Yeah well are you the one who chickened out on us?" asks Peeta.  
The butthead.  
"Shut up Peeta. I don't like that ride."  
He laughs. I punch him in the arm.  
Soon we're at the front of the line and we head in linked arms. Alexa's in the front with Peeta behind her, then me, and then Cato bringing up the rear. We head in. First we walk through what looks sort of like a house, except it's full of dead people. After turning a couple of corners we head into a dark hallway with jail cells on both of the sides. There are strange maniatic prisoners inside banging against the walls. I scream and bury my face in Peetas arm.  
After a few more corners we end up walking to what looks like an insane asylum, hence the name of the haunted house. After screaming and turning corners an what not we end up walking into a tunnel sort of thing with cushions pressed up against each other. Basically you have to walk through this tunnel of cushions pressed against each other. Making it hard to move around. I have to let go of my companions to push the cushions so I can move through. Que my inner claustrophobia. After those cushions which strangely resembled myself being born. Ok Ew. We continue walking. We're just about to turn a corner and walk through a hallway full of dead people hanging from the ceilin when a truck crashes through the wall beside us with its horn blaring away as loud as possible. We all scream and run through the bodies to a pitch black hallway. We walk at a brisk pace. I'm scared that some actors gonna pop out at us or something, but nothing like that happens. Instead I feel weird fly things hitting me. Sort of like little bugs running into your face and what not. I'd sure like to know what this really are that are hitting me. Finally the house is over an we walk out into the moon light. Boy that was scary.

Ok that's the end! Oof I'm exhausted by writing all of that in like an hour. So I hope you enjoyed that plot twister. Btw sorry for the poor editing skills, :/ its 1:30 in the morning cut me some slack, And sorry for my horrible explanation of the haunted house. But yeah. I went in that one. It freaked me out. The whole time I was staring at the couple directly in front of us while I had my hood up over my head, so basically I had no parellel vision and I mostly just saw a ladies back the whole time, so I tried my best. By the way for video tours of the haunted houses you can check them out on YouTube by searching up fright night at Playland and oh should find them I think the account is pne44 or something. So I hope you enjoyed that and see ya in the next chapter! Please review, im enjoying reading all of your comments. And would you look at that? The end is near!


	9. Chapter 9

I have writers block, lalala oh fuck. End of chapter 9. Just kidding but seriously, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for forever, but I really want to get these last couple of chapters good so here goes chapter 9.

Alexa's POV  
"Oh my god I almost had a panick attack!" I say as we walk out of the haunted house.  
"Haha, what for? Got too scared?" asks Peeta.  
"Oh hell no!" I punch him in the arm "Well maybe when the car crashed through the wall I almost had a heart attack there,"  
"Oh my god I almost peed my pants there!" Katniss bursts out.  
"Yeah but anyways I have claustrophobia and when we went through those two really long cushions pressed together," I shuttered at the memory of it, "Well yeah."  
"Haha aw are you all right though?" asks Katniss.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, but anyways how about we go to carnevil?"  
The group all agreed so we started walking back to the front of the amusement park.

Peeta's POV  
Along the way Alexa explained how Carnevil is basically this section in the park where it's all scary clowns and stuff. Scary clown actors, and scary clown house. You get the idea.  
I wondered if they had a section just for clowns because so many people are terrified of them. But then Alexa pointed out all of the actors here have specific sections where they haunt people. As we finally reached the entrance to Carnevil, all I saw where clowns.  
"Well I suppose this is a good time to say I'm deathly afraid of clowns." Said Katniss.  
Wow those words sounded so familiar. Then I remembered that not long ago Alexa had said that about rides. Well now here's my chance to be the good guy.  
"Aw don't worry Katniss, I'll protect you!" I reached out and put my arms around her. "Better?"  
All she did was wimper. I looked up and saw why. My eyes widened as a clown had appeared beside us.  
"Hey how are you kiddies doing tonight?"  
A flashed brightened the darkened night. I looked over at Alexa who had taken a picture of him.  
"Aw is that your camera there?" he said in his high pitched weirdo voice. He took a step closer to her. I guess Alexa's afraid of clowns too because she stepped behind Cato. But that didn't stop the clown.  
"Oh hohoho you're afraid of me I see!" he cackled. He then proceeded to chase Alexa around Cato.  
"Pfft. I'm not scared of you at all!" She said in a not so reassuring voice.  
The clown stopped chasing her.  
"Oh really? Then why are you hiding behind your friend?" the clown started to growl at her.  
"Well I mean anyone who growls at someone is automatically gonna scare them." she said as she waved her hands with her camera in, around to give off more emphasis.  
"Hmmm oh nice camera." the clown then proceeded to eat a weird sparkly bow off of her camera.

Alexa's POV  
I stared at my camera in shock. He fucking ate the sparkly thing off of my camera. Oh hell no.  
"Wha, you, AUGH YOU JUST ATE THE SPARKLY THING OFF MY CAMERA!" I looked back up at the clown. He spit it out and walked away laughing crazily to himself. I turned to my friends. "Did you just see that! He fucking ate the sparky thing off my camera!"  
The previouse Christmas I had stuck one of those present bows to my camera and it had stayed on ever since.  
"Oh well we'll get you a new one later, let's go in the haunted house." said Cato.  
"Fine," we started walking there when Peeta made us all stop.  
"Hey, look there's a clown standing over there I'm gonna scare it." he said and he made his way over.  
I looked to see the back of a clown standing there as still as a statue.  
"Um I think that's a statue," I muttered to Cato and Katniss.  
As Peeta got near the clowns back side, he started walking on his tiptoes so the clown wouldn't hear him. He then jumped in front of the clown yelling "Boo!" but the clown made no reaction.  
"Oh never mind, it's just a statue," he said as he started walking back towards us. But what he didn't notice was that the clown 'statue' started following him. Then the clown made a loud sliding notice on the pavement with his shoe right behind Peeta.  
That scared him shitliss. He screamed and ran back towards us. We all burst out laughing at him.

Katniss's POV  
Alright I gotta admit it was hilarious when Peeta got scared, but all these clowns here, ugh they make want to curl up in a ball. For some stupid reason we decided to go into the haunted house. Peeta lead the way followed by me, then Alexa, then Cato. The person at the door gave us some 3D glasses but I didn't dare put them on. Apparently the inside was painted a certain way so when you put on the glasses everything would pop out at you.  
We entered. I had my arms linked tightly with Peeta and Alexa. I don't know if the first thing I noticed was the scary music or what because the house alone would be scary enough with just the music blaring. We walked through a short hallway and turned into a room with bright neon stripes on the wall. There was a mirror on one side, and a creepy looking clown banged on it as hard as she could making us all jump. She started singing in a sickening voice: what a wonderful world. We rushed through the room and at the entrance to the hallway I stupidly whispered to Peeta, "she didn't scare me."  
Why would you ask that was a stupid decision? Because after I said that the clown got off of her perch on the mirror and started chasing me. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and ditched the others. I ran and ran, continuously screaming, dodging other clowns that popped out at me. I didn't even notice the rest of the house I just had to get out of there. Finally I did and I exited the horrible place.  
I walked away from the exit and waited for the others, with my hands on my legs and panting.

Peetas POV  
When we finally walked out of the haunted house, we found Katniss panting and looking terrified. We all burst out laughing at her.  
"Hey! It's not funny. That was the most terrifying thing of my life!"  
We all burst out laughing again.  
"Haha did you see her run? She's fucking faster than Usain Bolt!" Alexa said.  
After another round of laughing fits we finally settled down, when a clown came up to us. The same clown I tried to scare earlier.  
"Hmm? We meet again?" the clown said in a creepy conversational voice, "having FUN?"  
When he said fun he said it right in katniss's face. I'm surprised she didn't take off again.  
"Aw now somebody looks a little scared!" he continued in a sing song voice.  
It looked like Katniss was shaking. Note to self don't take her on a date when there's clowns around.  
"Hey how about this," the clown stated in a nasally voice, "I'll count to 3 and by then you get out of her or-"  
He let the threat weigh in the air.  
I don't know why, maybe it was the psychotic side of my mind but I smiled. Katniss must be terrified.  
"1!" he growled. "2!"  
I wondered what he would do, and how Katniss would react to it.  
"3!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Katniss jumped, screamed at the top of her lungs, and booked it. The clown left us.  
We all started laughing but then quickly realized we had no idea where Katniss was.  
"Um, how about we split up and look for her," Cato said.  
"Oh yeah I guess so sure, um yeah ok," I replied.  
Cato took off in her direction.  
"Well that was interesting," said Alexa.  
"Yeah no kidding, but this is a big place, where do you think she ran off to?" I asked.  
"I duno, but wherever she is-"  
"We better find her before Cato!" I interrupted. Honestly this was starting to sound like real life Hunger Games. "Because I mean if he finds her before me, what if, what if, oh no what if she likes him!"  
"Yo calm down buddy, we'll find her, and trust me she likes you too."  
Alright I guess I'll have to calm down if we want to find her, what what?  
"She likes me?" I exclaimed.  
"Yup."  
"How do you know? Are you sure? No your not you're lying."  
"Well yes I'm sure, no I'm not lying, and I know because I told her the real reason we came here."  
"Wait you told her we stalked her? What were you thinking?"  
"Well I don't know what I was thinking all I know is that whatever I said didn't backfire and now you both like each other."  
"Oh. So now what?"  
She looked at me. It was a weird look, it was like she was studying my face, almost like she was trying to tell me something telepathically. After an awkward pause, she finally said,  
"Well now let's find your girl."

Alexa's POV  
We started walking to the Hellevator.  
"So where do you think Cato ran off to?" Peeta asks.  
"Honestly, hopefully that man-whore left this place." I reply.  
He laughed.  
We arrived at the Hellevator and she wasn't there, so we decided to keep walking through the park, in the direction of the pirate ship. We passed the Enterprise, when all of a sudden a rush of people came running towards us. At first I thought they were like Peetas fans or something, but then I realized that they were running away. Away from something, someone...  
I looked at Peeta, he looked at me. I reached out to grab his arm, but the people pushed us away.  
And that's when I heard the noise. That deep baritone whine.  
"PEETA!" I screamed, not wanting to get lost.  
"ALEXA!" I heard him yell back somewhere in the crowd.  
Great I'm gonna get lost in Playland during Fright Night. You gotta admit its scary getting lost in the grocery store, so here its like ten times more scarier. After getting pushed around and what not I had somehow ended up in front of Breakdance. I stood up on my tip toes trying to find someone I knew, when I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw them. I saw a very familiar couple.  
I saw them kiss.

End of chapter 9! Omg who kissed? Anyways once again I'm terribly sorry I have updated since like the begining of August, anyways you probably won't get the next chapter for a while as well just because I'm really busy with my sports right now. Like I'm dead I'm so tired from my sports. Like I was writing this at 7:30 and I was literally falling asleep, so dot expect anything for a while. And this chapter was so hard to write! Like omg I can't even. Anyways I hope you enjoyed please review I really like when you review and see ya in the next chapter! Which might just be the last one!


	10. Chapter 10

Heeyyyoo! It's one O clock in the morning story better not be boring and I tried to make this one thee best one yet, and it took a while to write this chapter, but here it is! Guess what? You get a POV from everyone in this chapter! And omg this is it O.O this is the end:'( so thank you everyone who has stuck around this long and has enjoyed what I have written. It means a lot so thank you thank you thank you. Anyways, here is chapter 10.

Katniss's POV  
I booked it. As soon as that clown started counting I was on the verge of a panick attack, and now here I am. Lost somewhere in a theme park, with plenty of scary actors to chase me around. I had somehow managed to make it to the pirate ship when I heard a noise. A deep baritone whine. I had heard that same noise earlier in the night, but I had Peeta to protect me. This time I had nobody.  
I looked to the right of me and saw some people looking equally frightened as me. I shot my head to the left and saw the same thing. I slowly turned around to see what was behind me.  
I screamed.  
What I saw was terrifying. There he was the chainsaw guy himself standing right in front of me, his chainsaw inches from my face. He towered over me. His weird green suit and mask covered most of his body, with a bloody apron hanging on his torso. He lifted the saw above his head and started it. I screamed and ran away with the crowd. I had no idea where I was gonna go. All I knew was that I had to get away from this guy. I ran and ran but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his face.  
That face of an angel.  
I ran to him. It was almost as if the crowd had moved to the sides to create a path for us. The world muted and I mouthed his name. I knew in this moment I had to kiss him. I had kissed him before, and I suddenly had a craving to taste those lips again.  
We reached each other. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

Cato's POV  
I took off in Katniss's direction. I honestly had no idea where she went. I yelled out her name but got no response. I kept walking. I had to find her. No one was allowed to have her but me. I was angry. I had to get away from the others. Peeta could get all the girls I the world if he wanted to, and of course he chose the one I wanted. He always got what he wanted. Why can't I have the girl I like? I do like her though, right? I continued to call her name, but I still heard no response. I passed the Hellevator. She wasn't in line or anything. I kept walking. I passed a fun house, that was made up entirely of mirrors and plastic walls, but she wasn't anywhere near that either. I started hearing a noise. At first I thought that my ears were acting up so I put my hands over them. I still heard it. The noise was a deep baritone whine. It sounded like it was either a hippo giving birth or a chainsaw.  
I just walked past the enterprise, when a rush of people came running towards me.  
People bumped against me and I almost lost my balance twice. I ended up right next to the ride when I saw her.  
I saw Alexa. She was staring in shock at something in the distance. I looked up to what she was looking at and saw Katniss with her arms around a man.  
It was Peeta. Oh.  
Funny, I didn't feel like a sack of potatoes just got thrown at me. I just felt like 'oh'. Oh was all that I thought. I looked down at Alexa. Well if I can't get one girl tonight I might as well kill two birds with one stone and try for another girl.  
"Well," I said.  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
"Well, hey now," she looked up at me. "You're a girl I'm a guy, how about, you know."  
Her jaw dropped I couldn't quite figure it out if the look on her face was: oh my god Cato is the sexiest man on the planet I want to get in those pants, or if it was a: you've got three seconds before I stab you in the heart and rip off your balls.  
I'm gonna take a real educated guess and say it was the latter.  
"Okay, never mind then," I stated.  
"Cato?" I heard a familiar girls voice behind me. I turned around to see Glimmer.  
"Glimmer?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well to see you! Look I've been thinking and-"  
And then it hit me. I really didn't have any feelings for Katniss at all. I realized I was just being jealous and stupid. All those times when we were filming together I knew that there was something in the back of my mind screaming at me. I just didn't realize what it was saying till now. I looked at Glimmer and realized that when she looked me in the eyes I felt butterflies in my stomache. I have feelings for Glimmer.  
I didn't let her finish her sentence. I wrapped her up in an embrace.  
"Hey, how about you and me get some doughnuts? The doughnuts here are killer!" I asked.  
She agreed and we walked away hand in hand.

Peetas POV  
"ALEXA!" I shouted over the crowd of people. I kept getting pushed farther and farther away from her. Man some people really don't like guys with chainsaws.  
I kept trying to push back to her but the crowd of people was too dense. I lost my footing a fell. I landed hard on my back.  
I propped myself up on my elbows, I was starting to get scared. If I didn't get up off the ground soon I might get trampled. I got up to my knees but someone ran right over me and I ended up on my stomache. I pushed myself to my hands and knees and dodged what would've been a deadly shin. I quickly got up to my feet and my fear immediately melted. There she was.  
There was the girl I had been thinking about this whole night. The girl who had never known about my feelings till tonight. Andtonight I didn't care what she felt towards me. All I knew in this moment was that I had to kiss her. I had to taste those lips again. I had been craving them since the first time she kissed me, back when we were filming. I mouthed her name.  
Katniss.  
I ran to her. The crowd around us suddenly blurred out of my mind. It was as if we were the only people in the world. We reached each other. I caught her in an embrace and pressed my lips against hers. I felt an explosion go off in my chest. My lips tingled. This was the best kiss ever.

Alexa's POV  
My jaw dropped. Well, at least Peeta finally got what he wanted. I heard a man approach beside me.  
"Well," I heard Cato say.  
"Yeah," was all I could say.  
"Well hey now," I looked up at Cato. "You're a girl I'm a guy, how about, you know."  
My jaw dropped. Oh hell no. I was trying to plot a way to somehow kill him legally when a girl approached.  
"Cato?" it was Glimmer.  
I didn't really tune in on their conversation, but all I know is that right now out of this stupid little group I went to Fright Night with, I was the only single one.  
Woopdy doo. What a wonderful night. So, I guess I'll just awkwardly stand here, for the rest of the night. Forever alone. Yay...  
As I was brooding, I didn't realize that someone was standing next to me.  
"Is that you Alexa?" the stranger asked. I looked up glumly.  
Oh my god. My jaw dropped.  
It was Cody. My old high school crush. Apparently we both liked each other, so my friends had told me, but that came to a crushing halt when I found out he liked my best friend. I guess I had never really gotten over it. I had almost forgot about it, untill now.  
"Oh hey," I replied.  
"Um, my friends kinda ditched me, so I was wondering," his eyes kept switching from looking at the ground to my face, "if you wanted to ditch your friends and, oh I duno, maybe go in some haunted houses with me?"  
Hahaha what? Did he just kinda ask me on a date? I smiled.  
"Of course," I replied. And I meant it.

The End.

Awww everyone gets a happy ending!  
So again thank you so much to anyone and everyone who read this. It means a lot for people to read my work and be like 'wow I like this' or 'omg I can't wait for the next chapter!' so thanks for all the support. I hope to write some more in the future and can't wait. But for right now here is the story of two people who never would've known their feelings for each other if it wasn't for the help from their awesome friends. So thank you and good bye!


End file.
